1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automotive vehicle seat systems.
2. Discussion
Vehicle seats may support occupants and transfer occupant loads to the vehicle. Vehicle seats generally have a seat back and a seat bottom. The seat back may support a back of an occupant and the seat bottom may support a bottom of an occupant. The seat back may include a cushion to increase the comfort of an occupant seated in the seat. Likewise, the seat bottom may include a cushion to increase the comfort of an occupant seated in the seat. Seat cushions may be covered by a fabric, or other material, to enhance the appearance of the vehicle seat.
Vehicle seats may be configured to accommodate a single occupant, e.g., a front bucket seat. Other vehicle seats may be configured to accommodate multiple occupants, e.g., a seat for a van. Additionally, different vehicles may include a different number of seats, e.g., a van may include more seats than a sports car.
Vehicle seats may take up space within a vehicle. In order to increase the space available within a vehicle, vehicle seats may be configured to be removed by a user. By unlatching and removing such removable seats from a vehicle, more space may be available for the transportation of materials. If removed, the removable seats may be stored in a garage or other storage facility. Portions of the riser/latch assemblies associated with such removable seats may be in direct contact with a ground surface of the garage or other storage facility. During storage, the removable seats may be slid across the ground surface.
While exemplary embodiments in accordance with the invention are illustrated and disclosed, such disclosure should not be construed to limit the claims. It is anticipated that various modifications and alternative designs may be made without departing from the scope of the invention.